


Two worlds collide - Artwork for Love beyond written lines

by Amberowl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Molly Hooper, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, Sherlolly Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberowl/pseuds/Amberowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please. Tell me."</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>Artwork for Donaji25's Sherlolly Big Bang Bang Challenge fic "Love beyond written lines".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two worlds collide - Artwork for Love beyond written lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donaji25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/gifts).




End file.
